The RMDH Channel
The RMDH Channel (short for the Ronald McDonald Hell Channel) is a TV channel created by Roanld McDonald himself. It airs only the best cartoons and shows, but also has it's fair share of original programming. It's rival channel is the The EW Channel. TV Shows Original shows *Everybody Loves Grimace *Everybody Loves Yoshi *Everybody Hates Elmo *Everybody Hates Elmo: Second Helping *The Firey Burger Saga *The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness *Donkey Barney and Diddy Grimace *The AwesomeSeaCucumber Show *The Super Waluigi WAAAAA Show! *The Adventures of Super Waluigi Bros. 3 *Super Waluigi World *Soviet Ronalds Unleashed *Soviet Ronalds Unchained *Soviet Yoshis Unleashed *Baby Daisy & Mr. Krabs *Sheen Estevez & Baby Peach *Steve and Derpy's Background Antics *Wario and Donkey Kong's Quest For Food *Banjo and Applejack's Adventures in Texas *Luigi VS Molestia *Dry Bones and Boo's Haunting Hour *Sammy and Bob's 1337 Adventures *The SKODWARDE Society's Super Show *The Betty Bunch Show of Swellness *Ronald McDonald's INSANITY Test! *Yoshi's Quiz Show of AWESOMENESS! *The Many Deaths of Elmo (coming soon) *The Super Michael Bay Super Explosive Show! (coming soon) Other shows *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Transformers: Prime *Animal Jam *Fraggle Rock *Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *The Legend of Zelda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Chi's Sweet Home *Godzilla: The Series *Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt *Rugrats *All Grown Up! *The Wild Thornberrys *Rocket Power *SpongeBob SquarePants *Jimmy Neutron *Planet Sheen *Dexter's Laboratory *The Simpsons *Adventure Time (moved over from the EW Channel) *Regular Show (moved over from the EW Channel) *Uncle Grandpa (moved over from the EW Channel) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Barney and Friends *Sesame Street (1969-Pre Elmo's World era) *Teletubbies *Zooboomafoo *Bear in the Big Blue House *Breakfast With Bear *Veggietales *Meow Mix House *Sonichu: the Animated Series *The GMod Idiot Box *The Frollo Show *The Angry Video Game Nerd *You Know What's Bullshit? *Board James *Game Grumps *JonTron Movies Original Movies *Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie *Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie II *Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie III *Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie *Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie II *Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie *Drew Pickles and the Propaganda of Squidward's Head *Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie *Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie II *Waluigi's WAAAAAAAtastic Movie! (coming soon) Other Movies *Godzilla *Godzilla (1998) *Godzilla: Final Wars *Godzilla (2014) *Pacific Rim *Gamera *Life of Pi *A Troll in Central Park *Wreck-it Ralph *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris *Rugrats Go Wild! *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Transformers: the Movie (1986) *Transformers (2007) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising *Transformers: Age of Extinction TV Specials *Everybody Loves Grimace: Holiday Hambuga *Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: Insane Anniversary Special *The Soviet Ronalds INSANE Halloween Special! *Soviet Ronalds INSANE Thanksgiving Fest! *It's a Soviet Ronalds Christmas! *An INSANE Hanukkah *Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash! Key people Ronald McDonald (founder) RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Doodedoug3212 MilezTailzPrower Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Epic Category:Swell Category:Insanity